


Затишье

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тим наблюдает и беспокоится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затишье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282608) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> ЛУЧИ ЛЮБВИ ПРОСТО БЕТЕ ЭТОГО ТЕКСТА, КАПРАЛУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОНА ОГНЕННАЯ БЕТА ПРОСТО КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ БЕТА ВСЕМ БЕТАМ БЕТА, КОТОРАЯ В КОТОРЫЙ РАЗ СПАСАЕТ МОИ ГОВНОПЕРЕВОДЫ (да, гайз, это надо было сказать капсом)
> 
>  **Примечание:** этот текст является пятой частью авторской серии [Impossible Relationships](http://archiveofourown.org/series/12388), некоторые части серии уже были переведены на русский язык, ознакомиться с ними можно в сообществе Generation Kill на diary.ru [1 часть](http://pay.diary.ru/~generation-kill/p171144375.htm), [2 часть](http://generation-kill.diary.ru/p171572486.htm), [3 часть](http://generation-kill.diary.ru/p171611526.htm), [4 часть](http://generation-kill.diary.ru/p171639397.htm); каждая часть является отдельным законченным произведением  
>  когда нибудь я донесу их сюда (:

В Багдаде Рэй притих. 

Док сразу обратил на это внимание. 

После Калат Суккара у него будто включился радар на капрала. Он наблюдал за ним пристальнее, чем за кем-либо. Отмечал, как в последнее время Рэя покидает энергия, и он выглядит всё более изможденным. Дело касалось не только его тела, хотя Персон глотал термогеники* в диких количествах, и они делали свое дело. Помимо этого он всё сильнее отстранялся, хмурился и замыкался в себе, сводя к минимуму общение с остальными парнями.

Док начинал волноваться. Он знал, что молчание Рэя не к добру, и подозревал, что рвануть может очень скоро.

Он сомневался, что срыв можно предотвратить. Это было неизбежно, рано или поздно напряжение, копившееся в Рэе всю миссию, должно было найти выход. Всё, что мог сделать Тим – оказаться в нужный момент рядом и постараться свести к минимуму ущерб. Поэтому он не спускал с Персона глаз. 

Когда во время последнего рывка к Багдаду он увидел, как Рэй устраивается на заднем сиденье хамви, то почувствовал разом облегчение от того, что Персон наконец воспользовался возможностью отдохнуть, и тревогу от факта, что даже сам Рэй признал, что слишком устал, и это значило, что ему хуже, чем Тим думал. 

Это вызывало странное тянущее чувство под ложечкой, и Тиму потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы распознать в нем глубокое и искреннее беспокойство за одного из своих подопечных.

И было кое-что ещё. Тим обнаружил, что Рэй стал чаще на него смотреть, особенно после массажа на аэродроме, в Калат Суккар, и взгляд его изменился. Не то чтобы это было очень заметно, — Тим был уверен, что никто из морпехов ничего не просёк. Что-то неуловимое, жившее в этом новом взгляде Рэя, вызывало поток тепла по всему телу Тима каждый раз, когда он видел его карие глаза. А ещё пришло осознание, насколько опасным может стать положение дел для них обоих.

В своё время, только присоединившись к корпусу, во избежание подобных ситуаций Тим установил для себя кое-какие правила.

Первое из них гласило: не допускай, чтобы люди, за которых ты отвечаешь, стали тебе слишком близки; не позволяй себе выходить с ними за рамки профессиональных отношений. Док знал, что они могут погибнуть в любой момент, а терять друзей куда тяжелее, чем сослуживцев. Так что Тим всегда держал дистанцию. 

Вторым правилом предписывалось ни за что и никогда не вступать в отношения с кем-то в пределах армии, особенно в морской пехоте. Неважно, с мужчиной или женщиной. Это неизбежно потянуло бы за собой кучу неприятностей, а в случае с мужчиной могло не только прихлопнуть его военную карьеру, но и стать для жизни обоих серьезной угрозой. Тим не желал лишних проблем сверх того дерьма, которое и так приходилось ежедневно расхлебывать. 

А потом появился Рэй и снёс к чёрту все правила. Хуже того, Тим сам ему позволил. 

Для начала он начал уделять Персону особое внимание. Конечно, лишь в рамках своих медицинских обязанностей, как сам себя убеждал. Смотреть на Рэя быстро вошло в привычку, а тот всегда отвечал на взгляд, что нисколько не ослабляло растущего между ними напряжения. 

Затем он позволил Рэю прикоснуться к себе. 

Согласие на массаж было роковой ошибкой, теперь Док это отчетливо понимал. Вызванное им чувство, раньше бывшее лишь тенью, стало осязаемым и заставило ощутить вкус того, чего он не должен был желать.

Руки Рэя, касающиеся его тела, ничем не защищенной кожи, невозможно было забыть, и воспоминания не запихнуть на задворки сознания. Они появлялись в моменты, когда его бдительность невольно притуплялась — в редкие моменты сна или легкой дрёмы на солнце.

Если бы он остановился на этом.

Про себя Тим начал называть его «Рэй», вместо обычного «Персон». Перемена случилась неуловимо, и когда Док это осознал, то было слишком поздно. Это произошло после разговора с Рэем, когда он просил его немного поспать, прежде чем они доберутся до Багдада, — Док вдруг понял, что назвал его «Рэй» вслух. Нельзя было забрать свои слова назад, не выставив себя при этом полным придурком, и он ненавидел себя за то, что проговорился. 

Кажется, он здорово влип.

***

Когда они вошли в Багдад, всё стало ещё хуже, чем в прошедшие недели. 

Помимо постоянного беспокойства за Рэя, Док чувствовал на себе давление израненного войной города, всё тяжелее с каждым пройденным кварталом, с каждым взглядом ребенка, в чьих глазах застыло выражение, какого не должно быть у детей. Он хотел бы забрать у них все плохие воспоминания, стереть их и вернуть им взамен детство — возможность быть беспечными и счастливыми, играть с друзьями, не ведая о бомбах и пулях. Он знал, что так не должно было быть.

Его терпение лопнуло к концу третьего дня в Багдаде, когда Кристофер доложил, что взрослые мужчины воруют конфеты у детей, ждущих лечения. Он испытал такое бешенство, что уже через несколько секунд оказался за пределами медицинской палатки. Он расталкивал толпу, очищая пространство вокруг больных детей, и краем глаза заметил, что к нему присоединился Рэй. 

Персон выглядел мрачным и злым, Док никогда раньше его таким не видел, и он не знал, его усилия или едва сдерживаемая ярость Рэя заставила мужчин отступить. Хотя Тим испытывал такой же беспомощный гнев, он бросил Персону предупреждающий взгляд, призывая не горячиться и сохранять спокойствие. Любое насилие со стороны американцев по отношению к населению города — отчаявшимся, испуганным и озлобленным людям — могло привести к кровопролитию. Никто не хотел такого развития событий.

Когда поступил приказ отходить, и палатку свернули, Тим чувствовал, как внутри всё сжимается при виде оставленных позади детей. Лейтенант дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреть всех пришедших, но Док знал, что его усилия помогут ненадолго. То, что они делали здесь, вообще не было реальной помощью; всё равно, что расчесать царапину и оставить ее с инфекцией внутри. 

Тим ненавидел безумие войны, ненавидел то, что она делала с невинными, оказавшимися между двух огней, особенно с детьми. 

В такие моменты он задавался вопросом — почему он это делает с собой, почему проходит через этот ад снова и снова? Но потом вспоминал отважную маленькую девочку, которая попала к нему с огромной гноящейся раной на руке. Ей было лет пять или шесть, но она совсем не плакала, когда Док чистил рану, а он знал, что это должно было быть очень больно. Когда Док закончил и дал ей шоколадку, она подарила ему широкую улыбку, и в ее больших карих глазах светилась неподдельная радость. Вот почему он всё ещё занимается этим. Может быть, это не имело никакого значения в дальнейшем, но в тот момент для этой девчушки он сделал что-то полезное.

Уже давно стемнело, когда они добрались до электростанции в восточной части города. Она больше не работала, из-за чего большая часть Багдада была обесточена. Тим знал, что они здесь только затем, чтобы переночевать в относительно безопасном квартале, а не способствовать восстановлению электроснабжения города. _Это не их миссия_. Он ненавидел это выражение.

Хамви припарковали в большом ангаре при электростанции, который обеспечил им хотя бы какое-то подобие защиты от ночных обстрелов. 

Тим присоединился к группе, обходившей периметр. Тело требовало движения, и он надеялся сбросить хотя бы часть беспокойной энергии, скопившейся за день. Он не мог сейчас лечь спать, хотя знал, что должен это сделать, что обязан использовать любую возможность отдохнуть.

Когда команда закончила обход и доложила обстановку лейтенанту, Тим отделился от них и пошел по второму кругу. Ему требовалось время, чтобы побыть одному и восстановить внутреннее спокойствие.

Он удивился, заметив человека, прислонившегося к стене в нескольких метрах дальше по длинному коридору, ведущему к офисным и складским помещениям. Ему понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы узнать Рэя. Тот стоял, упираясь затылком в стену и закрыв глаза. Тим, стараясь ступать не слишком тихо, чтобы не напугать, медленно приблизился и встал перед ним.

— Рэй? 

Глаза Рэя распахнулись, и он резко толкнул Тима назад. Он застал Тима врасплох, и это, пожалуй, единственная причина, почему Рэю удалось втолкнуть его в одну из многочисленных дверей раньше, чем Тим успел среагировать. Он влетел спиной в противоположную стену комнаты, и в тот же момент Рэй захлопнул дверь. Не теряя ни секунды, Рэй вторгся в его личное пространство, вцепился в воротник куртки, заставляя Тима наклониться, и сам подался навстречу, впиваясь в губы Тима жадным, почти отчаянным поцелуем, прильнув к нему всем телом.

Тим задохнулся, шокированный и ошеломленный запахом Рэя, его прикосновениями и вкусом, и вернул поцелуй, не задумываясь. Он чуть склонил голову для удобства и открыл рот, поддаваясь вторжению языка, встречая его с той же яростью. Рэй сдавленно застонал и почти слился с телом Тима, сильнее вжимая его в стену. Что-то внутри Тима отступило, и всё накопленное напряжение, всё растущее с Калат Суккар желание прошило его с ослепительной силой. Его руки уже действовали сами, левой он обнял Рэя за талию, притягивая к себе, правой перебирал волосы. Он пропускал короткие мягкие пряди между пальцами и наслаждался ощущением. Господи, как он желал этого последние две недели.

Рэй тесно прижимался к нему, тихий и напряженный, рукой удерживал Тима за подбородок, углубляя поцелуй. Его требовательность выдавала отчаяние, стремление почувствовать, убедиться, что он всё ещё жив, и Тим как никто понимал эту жажду. Она преследовала его достаточно долго, и только теперь, с Рэем в руках, его языком во рту и пальцами в его волосах, начала ослабевать. 

Стало очень легко и в то же время спокойно, и когда Рэй оторвался от его рта, переключившись на подбородок и шею, Тим откинул голову, открывая ему лучший доступ. Рэй рыкнул, низко и грубо, и Тим почувствовал, как в кожу под ключицей впиваются зубы. Боль пронзила всё тело, но не отрезвила, а лишь обострила возбуждение.

— Рэй, что за …

— Джош, — прервал его Рэй, выдыхая слова куда-то ему в ключицу, прямо в то место, которое только что отметил.

— Что? — Тим сосредоточенно нахмурился: соображал он сейчас не очень хорошо.

— Моё имя, — пояснил Рэй тихо, едва слышно; языком он осторожно коснулся кожи, там, где Тим ещё чувствовал тупую пульсирующую боль от укуса. 

Тима будто волной окатило от внезапного осознания, что ему предложили что-то особенное, очень личное, чем Рэй не делился ни с кем в Корпусе.

— Джош, — помедлив, повторил Тим, пробуя имя на вкус. Он почувствовал, как Рэй задрожал под его пальцами, и в этот момент Тим решил, что ему действительно нравится имя. Он коснулся губами уха Рэя, почти целуя, и тихо спросил: 

— Чего ты хочешь, Джош?

— Мне нужно… — Рэй поднял голову, взгляд у него был темный и шальной — и неуверенный, будто он не знал, как продолжить и выразить словами то, чего он хочет. — Почувствовать…

Тим выдержал его взгляд и наклонился, успокаивающе и ласково касаясь пальцами щеки Рэя. Он приподнял его за подбородок, удерживая твёрдо и бережно, и потерся носом. 

— Я знаю.

Рэй придвинулся ближе, и Тим, уступая собственной потребности чувствовать, поймал его рот своим. Поначалу лишь тень касания, невесомая ласка; уверенность, комфорт, понимание. Обещание.

Глаза Рэя закрылись, и он застонал Тиму в рот, снова толкнул его к стене, целуя жестче, выдавая весь свой голод. Тим немедленно отозвался на эту перемену, заряжаясь напряжением, исходившим от Рэя. Было уже почти слишком, и всё ещё недостаточно. Он чувствовал, как руки Рея ослабляют застёжки его бронежилета, как пальцы быстро расстегивают куртку. Движения лихорадочные, почти отчаянные в попытке добраться до тела. Мгновение спустя ладони Рэя оказались на боках Тима, залезли под футболку и дотронулись до обнаженной кожи.

Тим не смог сдержать дрожь, вызванную прикосновением, и прижался, ища большего контакта. Он оторвался от Рэя на секунду, чтобы сбросить бронежилет и куртку, и сосредоточился на раздевании Рэя. Он знал, что их действия рискованны, опасны, может быть, даже глупы, но понимание ничего не меняло, потому что Рэю это было нужно, как и ему самому. Им обоим — нужно, и это стоило риска, на который они шли, занимаясь подобным в кладовке на электростанции в Багдаде, всего в пятидесяти метрах от своего взвода. Впрочем, Тим понимал, что полностью раздеться не получится, не здесь и не сейчас, когда в любую секунду может прийти приказ на следующую миссию. Так что он не стал стаскивать с Рэя футболку, просто вытащил из штанов и запустил под неё руки. Рэй, похоже, мыслил примерно так же; существовали вещи, которые они были обучены помнить даже в моменты, когда мозг отключался.

Дальше Тим не думал, только чувствовал. То, как Рэй двигался, тёрся пахом о бедро, втиснутое Тимом между его ног, говорило, что всё правильно. Их поцелуи стали глубже и грязнее, движения смелее. Тим сунул руки под пояс Рэевых штанов и подхватил его под ягодицы. Рэй часто дышал ему в шею, там, где укусил Тима, и его пальцы блуждали по телу Тима везде, где могли добраться до голой кожи. 

Прежде, чем Тим понял, что происходит, Рэй забрался к нему в штаны и взял в ладонь его вставший уже член. Перед глазами всё поехало, рот открылся в невольном стоне.

— Боже, да…

— Тише, — шепнул Рэй и прижался к губам Тима, не позволяя ему больше проронить ни слова. Они должны вести себя тихо, Док знал, они должны, но до чего же трудно было молчать, ужасно трудно. Он собрал всю свою волю, чтобы не застонать снова вслух, и постарался выразить в поцелуе то, что не могло быть высказано. Рука Рэя делала ему хорошо; его хватка, возможно, была чуть крепче, чем Тиму обычно нравилось, но он совершенно не возражал, — от этого удовольствие только усиливалось. Казалось удивительным, что его так уносит от простого прикосновения, обычно, чтобы заставить его потерять голову, требовалось что-то большее.

Рэй начал медленно двигать запястьем, ловя правильный ритм. Он разорвал поцелуй, вернувшись к оставленной им метке пониже ключицы, прихватывая зубами кожу и чуть не сводя Тима с ума смесью боли и удовольствия. Это было то, что нужно. Тим двинул бедрами, толкаясь в кулак Рэя. Он стиснул задницу Рэя, царапая и не замечая этого. Резкий вздох возле горла напомнил, что он хотел дать Рэю почувствовать то, что чувствовал сам, заставить на мгновение забыть обо всём мире и просто раствориться в удовольствии.

Тим собрался, заставил себя отпустить Рэя и потянулся к его ширинке. Расстегнув ее, правой рукой скользнул внутрь, пальцами обхватил член и, не раздумывая, двинул вверх и вниз. Он не в первый раз делал такое, и когда Рэй резко вскинул бедра и ахнул, не сдержавшись, Док усмехнулся.

— Тим! Боже… 

Рэй сбился с ритма и едва подавил стон. Тим сдвинулся и одной рукой привлек к себе Рэя за талию, другой соединил их члены. Его рука легла поверх ладони Рэя, и скольжения плоти по плоти, горячей и пульсирующей, влажной от смазки, было достаточно, чтобы Рэй поплыл. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, движения бедер резче, одной рукой он крепко вцепился в затылок Тима, другой двигал идеально синхронно вместе с ним. Тим позволил себе потеряться в наслаждении и опустил голову на плечо Рэя, уткнувшись носом в шею, чтобы дышать его запахом. Рэй двигался рядом с ним, вместе с ним, в объятии их ладоней, такой горячий, твердый и настоящий, и Тим усилил хватку на их членах, ускоряя темп, понимая, что он уже близок.

— Тим, да... — звука его имени, произнесенного голосом Рэя, хриплым и грубым от удовольствия, оказалось достаточно, чтобы достичь края. Его накрыло с такой силой, что пришлось больно прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от вскрика. Он почувствовал, как напряглось тело Рэя, как он горячо выдохнул ему в шею, а пульс стал совсем бешеный, и ощутил влагу на их переплетенных пальцах. 

Колени Тима подгибались, и лишь глубоко въевшаяся дисциплина и стена за спиной позволили остаться на ногах. Рэй повис на нём, вздрагивая и пытаясь, как и Тим, выровнять дыхание, и оба не спешили отодвинуться. 

Тим подумал, что не ему одному нужна передышка, чтобы мозги снова включились, и он был готов стоять так сколько угодно. Близость Рэя, его запах и вкус были притягательны, и Тим знал — то, что они только что сделали, было не просто способом сбросить напряжение.

Не для него.

Не для Рэя.

К этому шло неделями, и всё не закончилось сейчас, а становилось сильнее и ярче; по позвоночнику Тима пробежала дрожь. Не поднимая головы с плеча Рэя, он сказал:

\- У нас серьёзные проблемы, Джош.

Почувствовал, как Рэй согласно кивнул. Его ладонь всё ещё лежала на затылке Тима, пальцы замерли под банданой в волосах.

\- Ага, точно.

**Author's Note:**

> *термогеники – жиросжигатели, в частности — Ripped Fuel


End file.
